


just 'cause you won't remember

by itsafour



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 2x12, Angst, Angst and Feels, Beach House, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gina has some dark thoughts, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, also she can't deal with how cute Amy is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafour/pseuds/itsafour
Summary: Gina struggles with unsettled feelings. Amy is too drunk to remember a thing.
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	just 'cause you won't remember

**Author's Note:**

> So after rewatching Brooklyn 99 a hundred times, I came across the Beach House episode once again and the Gina/Amy moments are so so cute that I had to write something about it. I hope you enjoy it. :D

Gina reached for the glass, taking it to the sink to fill it with tap water. As she waited for the glass to be full, she could hear Amy’s murmurings, nonsensical words slurred through her teeth. Gina kind of wanted to chuckle by herself, but, despite being amused, she was somehow serious at the moment, intent on hydrating the girl on the floor before she passed out for real – then it would be real messy, and Gina wouldn’t want to deal with that (at least, that’s what she told herself).

Linetti then got close to Amy, calling out to her.

“Ames.” She even used the pet name that, she had keenly observed, was only used by Jake.

“Ginaaa… You got to see the sasquatch. Was it everything you drumpt?”

 _Ugh, she's so cute it's disgusting._ “It was the stuff drumps are made of,” Gina answered despite herself, kneeling down next to her coworker who reached out to her.

“Can you hold my eyes still till things stop spinning?”, Amy said, still in the cutest way possible. If Gina had to describe what she was feeling, it would be a mix of crushing affection – something she wasn’t used to feeling – and a vague sense of unease that she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Okay, let's sit you up.” She guided Amy to a sitting position, putting the glass in her hands. “Now drink this entire glass of water.”

Amy complied, and Gina watched her silently.

“You're taking care of me,” Amy said, to Gina’s dismay – and she had just been thinking _exactly_ that, which had given her enough time to think of a random excuse to justify the unusual behavior.

“Just ‘cause I know you won't remember it,” Gina replied, half-lying.

Amy shook her head. “You like me. Six-drink Amy is your friend.”

Gina was about to retort when Amy’s face got closer and closer. For a second, Gina expected – _hoped?_ – that a kiss would happen right there. It was a very long second – she thought of all the teasing and bullying, of all the times she bluntly disrespected this woman breathing so close to her cheeks, but, most importantly, she pictured the face of her childhood friend Jake displaying his undying crush on Amy like an idiot. It was turmoil. Far too many thoughts. Not knowing what to actually focus on. Amy then saved her from making a decision – the dark haired woman just rested her head on Gina’s shoulder. Gina found herself paralyzed.

It didn’t suit her at all; allowing that to happen. Then again, she could actually use her excuse – by dawn, Amy wouldn’t remember a thing.

They stayed like this for a while. _Is she sleeping?_ , Gina wondered, having her answer when Amy drunkenly reached for her hand. She was a sad drunk at the sixth drink after all. Maybe she just wanted to feel held. Gina would never admit to it, but she somehow felt responsible for her sad state, so she allowed that to happen too – or so she said.

Eventually, Amy was resting her head on Gina’s lap – Gina’s slender fingers combed Amy’s long soft hair; Gina couldn’t tell if that act was selfless or selfish. Gina couldn’t tell when they changed positions either. She felt like she had just dissociated somehow. Maybe she did.

Truth be told, Gina was a bitch. She relished in feeling nothing, not giving a damn about anybody. Deep down, she wished she had a dark origin story to explain such behavior, but she didn’t. She had actually led a pretty ordinary life so far – nothing too traumatic. Maybe that was the reason why she was so angry and disdainful all the time – normal bored her, and she couldn’t bear being normal. She wouldn’t allow herself to go to that route though. _Fake it till you make it_ was a common saying but her motto was actually _just make it_ , and that’s what she did. As much as being aloof sometimes irked her, she mostly felt safe that way. She loved nobody. Well, she loved her mother. And, nobody had to know that, but she loved Jacob very dearly too. Both had this weird quality of denial – being so out-there that even your darkest fears don’t surface. Jake was a sweetheart though. He managed to carry his heart on his sleeve, being so ~~dumb~~ brutally honest while still caring so so much about everybody. Gina respected the skill despite never fully grasping the concept.

Jake, her childhood friend Jake, her second-most-important-person Jake – he loved this woman currently sleeping on her lap. First time she noticed that, she couldn’t, at all, tell why; needless to say, now she actually knew. (Maybe she had known since the beginning.) Just like Jake, Amy had this honest-dumb quality, and a good amount of caring too. And she was pretty hot too (Gina was a mean girl but she was still a woman with functioning eyes). She watched Amy existing and then watched Jake, who spent a good four years making fun of his colleague Santiago, coming up with ridiculous sex tape titles, even calling her a terrible detective, all of it because he was trying to get her attention; Gina did the same, didn’t she? Well, she would call Amy bland, tell her to her face how dull she was, just bully her, really, over her clothes, her choices and her overall personality. Jake managed to look cute doing it, whereas Gina just sounded utterly evil. And she couldn’t stop. Maybe she was indeed evil after all. Maybe she never really loved anything. Not that she cares.

Amy’s hand once again interrupted Gina’s unruly train of thoughts by brushing her soft fingers over Gina’s. While remaining in the same position, Amy pulled Gina’s hand down, holding it on top of where her own heart was supposed to be. Gina could swear the air in the room wasn’t enough to fill her lungs. She glanced at Amy’s eyes, half-open, beautiful brown ones staring directly into Gina’s greens. Gina’s face moved down on its own accord – Gina’s mind didn’t have a say in the voluntary movement. Amy’s eyes went back to being shut as Gina’s soft lips brushed Amy’s.

Amy sighed into the chaste kiss; Gina felt her insides burn.

Gina freed her hand from Amy’s gentle grip, running her slender fingers and beautiful polished white fingernails under the sleeve of Amy’s sweater. She wanted to feel her skin. She realized the best way to do so was to bring her hand up to Amy’s face, tenderly rubbing her fingers under Amy’s ear, all over her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek.

Everything about Amy was super soft – it was different from the usual roughness of men’s skin (Charles had soft skin too, actually – _why would I remember that now, dear lord_ ). They both slightly opened their mouths, daring tongues playing with each other’s. Gina’s head was spinning and spinning and every touch felt so hot she could swear her skin would end up having scorch marks.

When the kiss stopped, Gina stared down at Amy’s eyes – so _so_ dreamy, how was that even possible? Amy had a soft smile splattered on her face – as soft as that perfect olive skin.

“You like me”, she repeated the line from before.

Gina felt many ugly things.

She felt like also maybe repeating a line from before, about how whatever insane thing they were doing didn’t matter because Amy wouldn’t remember a thing next morning; she chose silence instead.

Amy kept that annoying beautiful smile until she passed out for good. As if God herself was trying to intervene in all that madness, Jake got into the room.

“Oh, hey, Gina! You see, I talked to the captain, it’s all good, and I just had an idea on how to include him in—“ _God, he's so loud_ , Gina thought, watching his face suddenly turn into concern “is she okay??”

Gina almost replied with a very loud _what_ at that final question, but then she got it – right, Amy, passed out. She thought that maybe the scariest part of the whole thing was the fact that Amy was unconscious on _her lap_ – that was some uncanny valley shit; it wouldn’t take long for Jake to conclude a murder had just happened.

“Oh yeah, she’s fine. She just drank too much. Can you get her off me, please? The last thing I need is to spend my weekend taking care of some pathetic nerd.”

Jake made a face but just moved on to carry Amy. Gina watched as he carefully held her in his arms and put her on the couch. _Isn’t he dating some girl? Whatever, ‘cause he’s obviously still into Amy_. Gina knew that they would end up together one day – maybe it would take some time for those dorks to stop being so stupid, but it would happen, for sure. As she sat on the other couch, she watched the rest of the gang coming in. Yeah, Jake and Amy would eventually get together and she wouldn’t be able to stop bullying Amy then. It would probably get more and more brutal with time. Well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Or not. For now, she would distract her nefarious psyche by enjoying her weekend with all these adorable losers.


End file.
